NEW GIRL
by aluap65622
Summary: Ally Dawson is the new girl at Marino High, she is hot, dress like a bar girl and loves music. Austin Moon, he is the popular guy at Marino High, every girl in the school loves him, not only because is hot but also because he is a good singer and girls thinks that's hot. What will happen at the first day at Marino High?
1. Sinopse

Ally Dawson is the new girl at Marino High, she is hot, dress like a bar girl and loves music. Austin Moon, he is the popular guy at Marino High, every girl in the school loves him, not only because is hot but also because he is a good singer and girls thinks that's hot. What will happen at the first day at Marino High?


	2. Chapter 1

**ALLY POV**

_Hi! My name is Alisson Marie Dawson, but everyone calls me Ally. I'm 17 years old and I'm turning 18 on 26th January. I'm on senior year. I'm so angry right now because my parents decided to move from Los Angeles to Miami, and the worst thing is that I'm going to a new school, I think it's called Marino High, but that is not the point, the point is that I'm going to be called the__New girl__over, and over again because school started a few months ago, it's not that I don't like it, because I love attention, in my old school I was called the_hot badass girl_, every guy wish and dream of having me, but I really didn´t care about them, only give them attention in parties, a girl got have some fun, if you know what I mean. So today is my first day at Marino High, I want to make a good impression, so I´m taking black leather shorts, a white crop top saying _Don´t Stress_,a fuzzy jacket, a black hat and a black high hill boots (picture on my bio)._

_ I leave home in my black Lamborghini, yeah I forgot to tell you that I´m pretty rich. When I got to school every single student was staring at my car, there was only one parking spot, and I take it, I check myself in the mirror and get out of the car. When I got out everyone jaw just dropped and I smirk. I star to walk to school, every eyes on me, the guys were staring and the girls glaring._

?- OMG, do you have any idea where did you just park your car?

_I turn around and see a Latina girl._

ME- Do I know you? In a parking lot.

? - It wasn't just a parking lot, it was the poplars' parking lot. They are going to make your life terrible.

ME- Yeah, don't care. They don't own it.

?- I'm Trish, by the way. You got some balls girl. We are going to be best friends. Oh and by the way, there are some pretty angry poplars coming here.

ME- I'm Ally and I'm not scared of some popular guys.

TRISH: turn around.

_I turn around and saw a blonde guy, two brunette girls, a blonde girl, and two brunette guys. They were all smirking but the blond guy, who was angry. I look around and saw a crowd of people staring._

BLONDE GUY: Do you have any idea where you put your car?

ME- In a parking lot.

BLONDE GUY- My parking lot, so if I were you, I would already take that car of that place, because if you don't you will regret it.

ME- First, I didn't see any signal saying _NO PARK, DOUSHEBAG SPOT _and second, was that supposed to scare me, because if it was you totally failed.

_Everyone gasp and the guy just got angrier. The blonde guy was about to say something when a brunette girl step in front of him._

BRUNETTE GIRL: you didn't just say that and talk to us like that

ME: actually I did, but if you are deaf I can repeat it.

_Next thing I know the girl tried to slap me, but didn't succeed because I know karate, so I grabbed her hand and squeezed until she screamed. _

ME: Try to do that again and it won't be just a hurt hand but a broken one. And from what I see I can talk the way I want.

BLONDE GUY: You clearly have no idea who you're messing with BITCH

_Everyone start saying ohhh._

ME: If you want to have kids don't call me that again.

BLONDE GUY: Oh really? What is the little girl going to do?

That's it.

ME: This!

_He look at me confused, so I got closer to him and squeezed his balls until he begged to stop, __which he did and everyone gasped at that action._

BLONDE GUY: We are not done here.

_And with that he and his friends walk away. Everyone got back what they were doing still shocked. I turn around and saw that Trish was still there with her jaw dropped._

ME: you will catch flies.

TRISH: I love you girl, what you did there was amazing.

ME: Thanks. Can you tell me where I have to go to get my schedule?

TRISH: I will take you there.

**AUSTIN POV**

_We walk away, to get some ice. I was pissed, the hot new girl just embarrassed us in front of the whole school and yes I say hot girl, I may not like her, but she is fucking hot and I have to get her alone, if you know what I mean. _

DALLAS- Dude, the new girl just embarrassed you, and she is the hottest girl I´ve ever seen.

KIRA- What about me?

ME- Sorry babe, but she is. And now what are we going to do to embarrassed her?

_Kira glared at me, about me saying that the girl was hotter than her, but I just rolled my eyes._

CASSIDY- What about at lunch, we shoot our food at her?

KIRA- That´s nothing compared to what she did to us, but ok!

_With that everyone went to class._

**SKIP TO LUNCH-**

_We were waiting for her at our lunch table, until every guy start whistling, and I turn to the door of the cafeteria, and the new girl was coming in alone, saying she's hot is little, there are no words for this girl. _

TRENT- YO! New girl, here!

_She looked at us, and ignored us._

ME: OH, the new girl is afraid!

_ Everyone star saying ohh, and turn their eyes to the girl, who was walking to us._

HOT GIRL- Me afraid of you? Yeah that will be funny, what do you want, I don´t have all day.

KIRA- This!

_And start shooting food at her with Rose and Cassidy, me and the guy's just laugh. When they stop, she smirk._

HOT GIRL- If that was supposed to embarrass me, yeah you guys failed, because on think I´m not, is embarrassed of my body.

_ Our smirk stop, and everyone look at her in confusion, until she took her shirt of and stayed only with a bra and a jacket, and man she got a pair of boobs, everyone jaw just dropped, Kira was furious, the guys were drooling over her, me, Dallas and Trent were to, and when she saw that I was staring she lowered the height of my head and whispered in me ear:_

HOT GIRL- Take a picture it will last longer.

_I keep staring until she was out of the cafeteria, and everything went back to normal._

TRENT- I´m so going to get that girl!

DALLAS- Yeah, put yourself in line because I´m first.

ME- Guys, she isn´t going with any of you.

KIRA- That girl is such a slut. Now what are we going to do to embarrass her, and this time got be something big.

ROSE- Yeah, that girl got on my nerves.

ME- Since it involve her in underwear or bikini, I´m in.

_The guys all nod._

KIRA- Really? I have an idea, we have a party, and invited her, and then we shot her with paintballs, what you think?

CASSIDY- Love it, we have a party at your house right?

KIRA- Of course, and we do it today, because it´s Friday, go spread the rumor and make shore she goes.

ME- This is going to be awesome, party plus revenge, best plan ever. That hot bitch mess with the wrong people.

_We made all the plans, and spread the rumor, and paid some guy to tell her, and then went to class._

**IN CLASS -**

_Class start a few minutes ago and I´m already a sleep, until there was a knock on the door, and everyone turn to look._

TEACHER- Come in!

_The new girl comes in, and she is steel in a bra. OMFG she is hot._

TEACHER- Sorry Miss but you can´t come to school in that conditions, and do you attend this class?

NEW GIRL- Yes, I´m the new student and I can come however I want, this school does not has rules on what to wear.

_Ohh, 1 word DETENTION_

TEACHER- Excuse me Miss

NEW GIRL- Ally Dawson, the pleasure is all mine.

_So her name is Ally, cool name._

TEACHER- Don´t interrupt me when I´m talking, clear?

ALLY- Clear as water.

TEACHER- You interrupt me again …

ALLY- You ask me a question, I was just being polite.

TEACHER- And again, who do you think you are to come late to my class, wearing that clothes and talking to mi like that?

ALLY- I already told you, Ally Dawson the new student, but if you have trouble hearing, I can say it out loud ALLY DAWSON.

_Oh no she didn´t, she got some balls, this is like the most rigid teacher in the whole school, and she is talking to him like that, this will be funny._

TEACHER- DETENTION, you cannot treat a teacher like that.

_Told ya!_

ALLY- Sorry Sir, but if you can´t talk much, because if I remember correct, you insult me on my choice of clothes, which you can´t do, so I´m just going to sit down and I´m not going to detention and the teacher will not say a word about this.

_And with that she sits, the teacher is in the same place with is jaw dropped and with is face almost blowing up of rage, and the class it´s just, with that look, you know surprised, because she just shut the teacher, and I´m like HOLLY FUCK, I have to have this girl, like right now, don´t care what she did, I´m going to have her, and it will be today at the party._

**ALLY POV**

_So school is over, I´m walking to my car when some student came up to me, and he is cute._

?- Hi, I´m Elliot and I wanted to invite you to a party tonight.

ME- Sure, If you come with me I will be there.

ELLIOT- You want me, to come with you to a party, ME?

ME- Yeah, give me your address and I will pick you up at 10.

_He gave me is address, said goodbye and I went home. My house is like a mansion (picture in the bio), it´s bigger than the last, but only a bit. I enter home._

MOM- Hi darling! Who was the first day at school? Wait, why are you in a bra?

ME- Hi mom, was good. I have a friend named Trish, long story, don´t worry mom.

MOM- Okk, dinner is at seven.

ME- Ok, I´m going to a party today.

MOM- ok, bye darling.

ME- bye

_I walk to my bedroom (picture in bio), the bedroom it´s a bit more for boy, but I love it, it has a few guitars, a piano, and a walk through closet (picture in bio). I sat on my bed open my book/diary, this book is everything for me and start righting a song. _

_[Verse 1]  
>Nice to meet you<br>Where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
>Saw you there and I thought oh my god<br>Look at that face, you look like my next mistake  
>Love's a game, wanna play<br>New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I could make the bad guys good for a weekend<em>

_I heard my mom call for dinner and went downstairs. _

**_AFTER DINNER -_**

_It´s already 9pm and I told Elliot I would pick him up at 10pm, so I start getting ready, I take a shower and then went pick my clothes, but first I pick a nice and sexy underwear, cause you never know what can happen (in the bio) and then put a mid-thigh skirt and a top, then did my makeup and my hair and went to pick up Elliot. When I got to Elliot´s house he was already waiting for me, then he get in the car and check me out, and I smirk._

ELLIOT- Hi, let´s go?

ME- Hello there, sure.

_When we got to the party everyone was looking at my car, and then we got out, every eyes were on us and the guys were all drooling, so I kiss Elliot, at first he was shocked but then he respond, then they came to us._


End file.
